When Big Sister Needs Her Little Brother
by TheVonKarmaSiblings
Summary: Franziska is shot in the shoulder during the trial of Matt Engarde. Based on the unshown scene where Miles Edgeworth has to take her to the hospital, and also him visiting her in the hospital.


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction story. I have being a fan of this series for years but have never wrote for this fandom even though I have being writing for over a year now. I adore Miles and Franziska and their sibling bond (though don't mind them as a ship either) for my first story I am doing a common one about the scene where Franziska was shot. I have always being curious about this and wanted to write my own version. A youtube video of a cosplay from Japan has this scene in it and that made me want to write this even more. Credit goes to Write-To-You who also wrote a story about this and I got some ideas from because theirs was brilliant. Please review and tell me what you think, sorry for any mistakes, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**When Big Sister Needs Her Little Brother**

Franziska pulled up and parked into a space outside the courtroom. Today was the second day of the case of Matt Engarde. She was ecstatic, everyone knew the man was guilty so that meant she would win the case, she knew Phoenix Wight would not send an innocent person to jail. She was just stepping out her light blue car when she saw a red car pull up next to her. The car of her 'little' brother' Miles Edgeworth. The girl huffed, she was still angry at him for pretending he was dead when he left that suicide note, she had already lost her father and it had hurt her immensely to think he had left her too. The man stepped out his car and opened his month to say something but Franziska walked away, clutching her whip in one hand, her case files in the other, heading towards the courthouse.

She was walking up the stairs to go into the building before the trial started when she heard a sound as loud as thunder in her ears. She didn't even have time to register what it was before she felt something pierce her shoulder and a pain she had never felt before, a burning horrible pain that made the girl scream before she fell, her whip and papers flying put of her hands, from her place on the floor she could just make out a dark shadow of someone running away, clearly she had being the planned target.

Miles took no more than two steps forward when a sound of a gunshot pierced the quiet of the morning air. The man was unfortunate to know exactly what the sound was, after all he had accidentally shot Manfred von Karma during the DL-6 incident, not to mention his father's murder, then there was the incident in Gourd Lake...he knew that sound too well. He immediately reacted, falling to the floor and clutching his head, that man, von karma...he was dead yet he was still haunting him, he still heard that scream.

But when the noise was gone he realised the scream today had being different, it had being more high pitched, it sounded more feminine, the man dared to open his eyes and could see as his vision adjusted something blue on the floor, no not something, blue hair, there was only one person he knew with blue hair. He jumped up and took in the scene, a bit dazed after the gunshot but he realised Franziska was on the floor of the courts, well on the floor above the stairs, and that was not the only unusual thing, her white sleeve it was red. Blood. The gunshot had hit someone, Franziska had being shot.

"FRANZISKA" Miles shouted running to his 'sister' as he came to his senses. He bend down next to her, Seeing the bullet stuck in her shoulder and the blood staining her sleeve, it seemed history had repeated itself, a von Karma was once against shot in the shoulder.

"Miles Edgeworth" the girl said through gritted teeth. "Don't just sit there, help me up" the girl said. Miles helped her to her feet, thinking the girl wanted to stand to get someone to take her to the hospital, only the girl wiped her hand across her forehead, looking pale, and started to head back into the courts after retrieving her whip.

"Where on earth are you going?" Miles asked

"I have a case to win, I can't let a little injury stop me" the girl said looking paler than normal. Miles looked at her amazed.

"Franziska you have just being shot, you can't be serious" he said looking at her and knowing she was "the only place you will be going is the hospital to get that injury checked out" the man said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her away from the doors.

"I NEED to win Phoenix Wright, this is my moment, the moment I can finally prove I am better than you, you will NOT stop me Miles Edgeworth" the girl said glaring at him.

"Oh yes I can imagine the trial 'sorry judge for the fact I am bleeding all over your floor, should I call my witness now? Just ignore the fact my shoulder has a bullet stuck in it" the man replied sarcastically, angry the girl was being so unreasonable.

"My father lived years with a bullet stuck in his shoulder, he was strong and von Karma's have to be perfect, so I will too" Franziska said.

"The difference is he was shot after the trial so he was able to hide it, plus he was off for months, I am only asking you to miss one day instead" Miles said hoping she will listen to him.

"But I need to beat Wright!" the girl said, not caring her shoulder was agony and she knew she couldn't prosecute, she had to do what her little brother had never managed, beat Phoenix Wright.

"I watched my father die before my eyes Franziska, I am not watching you die too because you are too stubborn to get treatment, there is not many people I care about but I care about you" Miles told her knowing he was asking for a whip but he had to convince her.

"Don't be mushy" the girl said, although she refrained from whipping him, not having the strength right now, but it was true. Miles did not love many people, his father of course he would always love even after all these years, he cared about Phoenix Wright, Maya and Pearl Fey and Gumshoe was a great friend who had always believed in him but he also loved Franziska, he had being so broken when his father died but somehow when he went to live in Germany it wasn't as painful because he gained a stepsibling, Franziska had liked spending time with her 'little brother' he couldn't stay sad for long because she required his attention, wanting him to help her with English or play chess, basically just distracting him from the pain in his heart. Yes more than anyone he thought he loved his 'big sister' she drove him insane and they would never be exactly like other siblings because Manfred had raised them to avoid love and feelings but it didn't mean he didn't care about her because he did care a lot, he just didn't know how to show feelings.

The girl looked at him, her mind clearly trying to decide what she should do, but her injured body finally gave way and she fell forward. Miles caught her quickly.

"Come on, we need to go to the hospital" he told her. The girl took a deep breath then stood up shaking her head.

"I can't Miles Edgeworth, I have a job to d..." the girl started but she never got to finish her sentence because suddenly she was being lifted, Miles picked her up, holding her in front of him like one would do with a young sleeping child, he knew he had no choice, she would have to be forced to go.

"GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW MILES EDGEWORTH" The girl shouted hitting him with her whip before whimpering as it caused her arm to hurt.

"Why do I always have to end up carrying you when you are injured?" the man asked jokingly. He had done this before, the time she hurt her foot when she was thirteen because she was trying to climb a hill and slipped in the mud, the time she fell of her horse and sprained her arm when she was eleven, and a few other times when she had minor injures. Each time she would refuse medical attention, it had being a few years since he had picked her up like this though, and she fought a lot more.

"I AM NOT A CHILD, PUT ME DOWN" the girl shouted pushing on his arms but Miles didn't listen he had something else to think about.

If he called an ambulance they would have to wait, he didn't want to take her in his car because she would have to be by herself at the back and he didn't think it was wise to leave her alone in this state, Gumshoe was always fashionably late so would probably be another ten minutes. Instead Miles took the quickest option they had. He carried his sister to a taxi, opened the back door and lay her on the seat before rushing around to the opposite side to sit next to her.

"Hotti Clinic and step on it" Miles said to the driver.

The driver looked horrified, clearly able to tell the girl was badly injured and gulped before replying.

"I think you best call an ambulance mate" the man said, knowing the professionals should take her to the hospital.

"There is no time to wait for them" Miles said as he took off his clavet and wrapped it around the wound to try and stop the bleeding a little. "Please hurry she is bleeding" Miles said realising the blood flow was not stopping and even though it appeared to be miniscule, the blood loss would end up being the cause of his sisters demise and not the wound.

The driver turned around and took off, heading towards the clinic. Miles looked over and could tell Franziska was giving up fighting. Now they were alone and she didn't need to appear to be so perfect because Miles was the person who had seen her at her weakest in her life before, she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to not think about the pain her shoulder was in.

"Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis es dir gut geht" Miles said,telling her she will be okay, they will be at the clinic soon, in the blue haired girl's native tongue, somehow figuring the german language will calm the girl more right now, because it will remind her more of when they used to speak back at home in Germany. It will make her feel more secure.

"Ich weiß, es ist in Ordnung, es tut nicht viel weh" the girl replied lying, saying it didn't really hurt even though it really did.

If it doesn't hurt I am suprised" Miles said knowing it must be hurting and she was just trying to pretend she was strong enough that it didn't.

"Only a little" she said. The man sighed and only cuddled her gently.

There was a small amount of traffic on the road and Miles knew that slowly, Franziska was losing her strength, she talked less and leaned against him more as they drove.

* * *

"Bleib bei mir franziska" Miles said knowing it was important she stayed awake. "Miles" the girl said looking at her brother, looking like she was about to cry but she didn' t want to. Clearly she was in pain but like always was remaning strong. "I care about you too" the girl said losing the last off her strength and finally losing consciousness on his shoulder. Miles was worried but thought she had done well to stay awake for as long as she did, but he was still scared.

"Franziska, Franziska" the man shouted shaking her slightly but she wouldn' t wake. He checked her pulse just to be safe and was relieved she was breathing, it seemed her blood loss and injury had just caused her to faint. But it didn't mean that they had time to waste, the blood was still flowing depite Miles trying to stem it and he was not sure how long it would be until she eventally got in danger.

"Come on mate faster, she is weak" Miles said upset to see her like this when she was normally always the one to remain strong. "I am doing the speed limit, we will get pulled over mate" the man said not wanting to get a ticket.

Miles held his sister close, afraid. He started to think of his father, Franziska was the only family he had now, even if it was not by blood, if he lost her...he would just break. He had lost so much already. Luckily the bad thoughts stopped going through his mind as his mobile started to ring, he had to move slighly to reach it with Franziska on him but he pulled it out his pocket, he saw the caller was Gumshoe.

"Hello?" Edgeworth said with a sigh

"Mr Edgeworth sir, I arrived and saw both yours and Ms Von Karma's cars but I can't find either of you and the case files are on the floor and there is what appears to be blood on them" the man said. Miles blinked holding his sister gently with one arrm as he replied.

"Franziska was shot going into the coutroom" Miles replied hearing the man gasping in the background.

"What? Who would do that?" Gumshoe asked sounding worried about the information he had just being told.

"I am quite sure it was De Killer, I am in a taxi taking her to the hospital right now, I will have to take the case but I can't get there for a bit, see if you can stall it for a bit" the man said, knowing he needed time. Gumshoe replied quickly.

"Is Ms Von Karma okay?" he asked clearly more worried about her health than the case. Miles knew Gumshoe was hopless at times but he had such a big heart, he wouldn't hurt a fly and he cared about people deeply.

"The injury doesn't look severe but she isn't concious, just hold the fort for me" he said hanging up as they were pulling into the hospital. Miles got out the car and was just about to get Franziska out when the man started to asking for paying. The prosecutor pulled out his wallet, two hundred dollar bills for the fee and the cleaning expenses without asking how much it was and gave them to him

"Keep the change" the man said not caring about throwing money away right now. He opened the back door and picked his sister up to take her into the hospital. She was still uncouncious and was not fighting him, he wished she would fight him off in that moment.

"HELP ME PLEASE MY SISTER HAS BEING SHOT" Miles said rushing into the hospital. The recepionst clicked a button and nurses and doctors started to swam them, within a few seconds Franziska was on a bed and the nurses were working.

"Franziska Von Karma, eighteen" the man said giving them the basic information they will need.

"Any allegies?" one of the doctors asked. Miles shook his head.

"Right we need to get her in surgery now to remove the bullet" the doctor said. Miles remembered something in that moment.

"Put all the medical bills under my name, Miles Edgeworth" the man said knowing his sister had no medical insurance. Germany was one of the countries which had free health care and she had not being in America long enough to off taken out insurance. So if he didn't pay she was in trouble.

"Okay you can wait in the waiting room" the nurse said

"Will she be okay?" he asked needing to know

"Yes, the injury is not life theatening" a nurse told him

"I have to be somewhere, I will be back to visit later, just please look after her, she is all I have" Miles said now he had being told she will be okat,the nurses nodded and rushed her into surgery. Miles left the hospital. He got a taxi back to the courts before he stoppped at his car to retrieve a fresh clean clavet he had in the glove box, he had started bringing spare after a clients son somehow spilled apple juice on it during a trial (how the child managed that at a time when it was round his neck he didn't know) he put his head in his hands, taking deep breathes, letting a few tears fall and then standing up to go and prosecute. This was now personal, and he had to win today, no matter what, the man had shot his sister, and he was not going to let him escape after had to get De Killer caught, he didn't care more about Engarde anymore, he was going for Shelley.

* * *

After the trial, Miles did not go visit straight away, he went to town, looking for something he knew he wanted to give Franziska, but finding it was hard, therefore it was a few hours later when he walked into the hospital, after finally finding it, and as he did so Phoenix Wright walked down the corridor towards him with Pearls. "Wright" the man said nodding in acknowledgement

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked confused

"We went to visit Franziska, I took her some flowers" Phoenix replied. Miles knew his friend was a good man, after the way Franziska had treated him most people wouldn't be so concerned, but he knew that Phoenix knew she had a good heart.

"How did that go?" Miles asking wondering how the girl had taken it

"Not well, she whipped me and then started yelling at me in German, I didn't understand any of it but by the tone I don't think she was saying thank you" Phoenix replied.

Miles smiled before replying. "Oh don't take it personally, she does that to me at least twice a week" Miles replying truthfully.

"At least you know what she was saying, I just stood there smiling not knowing what to say" the man said. Miles shook his head, knowing the man was shaken, his sister could be scary at times.

"Hopefully I well have better luck, see you tomorrow Wright" the man said as he walked towards the room and Phoenix left with Pearl. He took a breath and walked in.

Franziska had her arm in a sling, so it wouldn't move to much and was holding a book in her good hand. Miles cleared his throat.

"Why are you here? I don't want to see you, you took my case, I bet you loved it" Franziska said clearly upset he had taken it.

"I had to Franziska, the man shot you, it is personal now, we need to catch him and put him away, and if it wasn't me it would be Payne, we have more chance of the Judge dressing as father Christmas than him winning" Miles said knowing the man was as hopeless as they come. The girl sighed, looking annoyed but relenting a bit

"I suppose...but I am still not happy about it" the girl said but Miles looked at her bedside table, seeing she hadn't thrown Phoenix's flowers, and next to it was a card, drawn in crayon.

"What is this?" Miles asked confused

"Pearl made it, I will admit it was a little touching, though why she drew me with green hair I don't know" the girl said chuckling a little. Miles smiled, glad she felt better.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked. The girl blinked before replying.

"They removed the bullet successfully, they had to give me blood because of the amount I lost but they said everything will be fine" Franziska told her little brother. Miles was relieved and wiped his brow.

"I am glad, you had me worried there" Miles told her. Franziska scoffed.

"You worry to much Miles Edgeworth" the girl said. Miles smiled before replying.

"It is not just me, Wright and Pearl came to visit you as they were concerned too" the man said. Franziska looked at him before replying.

"Gumshoe came too, he bought me a book, so I wouldn't get bored in here" Franziska told him and he realised she had being reading when he came in., that was what book she must have being reading. Gumshoe would of being scared of visiting her alone, it was so thoughtful that he did and brining her something too.

"Oh that was nice of him, how is the book?" Miles asked knowing his sister was fussy about it.

"I don't know, I am struggling to read it, it is in Dutch" the girl told him. Miles shook his head, but he knew it was not that stupid a mistake.

"They look very similar to people who don't know either language" Miles told her knowing this time it was not Gumshoe just be hopeless.

"Yes I agree, but it says it in large letters at the front Dutch edition, so I asked him about it" Franziska started.

"Oh and what did he say?" Miles asked afraid of the answer

"He said well I am from Germany, isn't that what they speak in Germany? So I said no Germany speaks German, the clue is in the name, and then he said 'oh well aren't they the same language, so I whipped him and yelled at him in German and then he left embarrassed" Franziska told her brother. Miles shook his head, that man sometimes was hopeless.

"Well someone didn't pass Geography" Miles said before he looked at Franziska.

"I got you something too, hopefully you like it better" Miles said handing her a box. The girl looked at it, slightly red.

"You didn't have to get me anything" the girl said, always one embarrassed to have presents.

"It isn't much honest" the man said and Franziska sighed.

"Well you bought it so I must as well see what it is" the girl said looking at the box. It was pink with fancy writing on it. She opened the box.

"Franzbrötchen" ...Franziska said recognising the two pastries in there straight away.

"I had to go three towns over just to find a bakery that sold these things, but I know they were your favourites when we were in Germany" Miles told her. The girl looked overwhelmed.

"I..haven't had one of these since..." she said

"Since you gave up sugar and anything tasty?" Yes I know, but we can all treat ourselves at times can't we?" Miles told her.

"I...thank you Miles...it is ...it honestly is one of the nicest things someone has done for me" she said knowing most people would not go to the trouble to track them down, she was deeply touched.

"You are welcome, I just wanted to see you smile" he told her knowing she had had a hard time, what with being shot and her father dying, he was an evil man but the only father the girl had ever known and she was still a teenager, it had still hit her hard.

"It was more difficult than you think, once I found them, the next problem began" Miles said

"Why what happened?" Franziska asked

"The man couldn't understand what I was asking for, I think I said it to right for him to understand, he thought I was saying it wrong when it was actually him, he said he lived in Germany for a month in his teens, so he thinks he knows the language, he was trying to give me lessons on how to pronounce it right" Miles said, Franziska shook her head.

"People always do that, in Germany I had a case once and I had to speak English to the client because they were Swiss and only spoke a bit off English, they looked at me confused and said I was saying it wrong, I was like my brother is american, I think you are the one who is wrong" the girl said. Franziska took one of the pastries out of the box and bit into it the smell of cinnamon and the sweet taste making her close her eyes with pleasure. She honestly did love these things.

"Every Friday, you had language classes and I would have to go and meet you because your father was worried about you being alone, we used to sneak to that bakery round the corner and get these, he always finished late on a Friday" Miles told her. Franziska smiled at the memories.

"That place does them the best, though these are good too" she said giving some to Miles.

"Want some? Like old times" she said. "Oh...why not?" he said taking the piece and chewing into it for a moment before carrying on speaking.

"Music and laughter, food and life, that is why I end up back In Germany at least once a year, it is to hard to stay away from, I always say it is the one place in the world that could be pouring or thundering, but you just don't care, it is to much of a magical place to stay sad" Miles said. Somehow he never could stay away, he always went back eventually for a whole, the place had a magic to it, and he had better memories there than in America.

Franziska sighed sadly. "I miss it" she said feeling homesick. Yes she had travelled to America for years but she had never lived there before, her brother's country was so different for her and she missed her life in Germany, but she liked spending time with her brother.

"I know...but if you decide to return it doesn't matter, you will still be my sister Zisky" he told her. The woman smiled slightly at the old nickname.

"You stopped calling me that when I was seven" Franziska replied. Miles chuckled.

"Yes well you whipped me then told me you were not a child and didn't want a silly nickname like that so I stopped" Miles told her. Franziska smiled, for once not hating it.

"Maybe I am changing my mind about that…. Milesy" The girl replied. The man chuckled at the old nickname, then he looked at her and did something bravely. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. It was awkward because neither of them were used to hugging, but she wrapped her good arm around him regardless, he then did something more brave and pressed his lips to her forehead, expecting either a whip or a slap, neither happened.

"If you tell anyone about this I will give you the whipping of your life" Franziska told him pulling away, she had clearly not hated the act. Miles was glad he had tried, he wanted to try be like normal siblings. He chuckled and shook his head, looking at his watch.

"I best go, I have to talk to Adrian Andrews by tomorrow, get well soon Franziska, I will come before court tomorrow" the man told her. She nodded and he said goodbye. Things though were looking up. Manfred had always being there pressuring them, but now he was gone, and now they were allowed to care for one another. Franziska smiled as he left, she might have had to travel across the atlantic but she had her little brother back. Miles equally was happy to have Franziska with him, he knew their relationship would only get stronger, they were all each other had now, and now they were starting to admit they cared for one another, things could only look up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please excuse any mistakes with the German I don't know the language at all so used a translator, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I have a few more ideas for stories involving these two but please review, it will help me so much to improve.


End file.
